Chef
American |family = |affiliations = Trevor Philips Enterprises |vehicles = Journey |businesses = Meth cooking |voice = Unknown }} Chef is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V. He is an associate of Trevor Philips and an employee of Trevor Philips Enterprises. He is the head manufacturer of crystal meth, hence the nickname "Chef". Biography Background Chef meets Trevor at an unknown point before the events of GTA V. During The Paleto Score, Chef says that in his "job interview" he needed to rob a cash for a gold guy who was in Sandy Shores, he got fifty thousand dollars from the score, and he and Trevor buried the corpse of the guy and his bodyguards (or what's left of them according to Chef) in a junkyard. Events of GTA Online In the mission Meth'd Up the Online-Player must take an RV full of meth from the Ace Liquor Store in which Chef operates in. Chef attacks as he must defend his "product", Chef will not go down to the parking lot to defend the RV however, rather he will stay on the rooftop along with some other goons shooting at the player. The best way to find him is to either go up the stairs to the roof or park the RV itself to go up onto the roof. Chef will be there among the other enemies and can easily be eliminated. He also appears in Crank Up the Volume after the player delivers a Journey to the meth lab, he can be seen approaching the RV from the back alley. Events of GTA V During a business meeting with the Los Santos Triads, Trevor's meth lab is attacked by the Aztecas after Trevor attacked one of their members, Ortega. Chef assists Trevor in fending off the attacking Aztecas. Later in GTA V, after the mission I Fought The Law, Chef calls Trevor, asking Trevor to contact him if he needs a gunman for any future service. Chef will become available as a gunman for the heists. He can be selected in The Paleto Score and The Big Score only. Chef is a very skilled gunman, with a heist cut of 12%, making him a good choice for a experienced crew member, but still with a reasonable price. He doesn't die in The Paleto Score and is even compliment by Michael, that says: "Hey T, your guy is really good." He also survives the covert approach in The Bureau Raid, being only knock out by the explosion in the escape. He does a good job in the roof approach too. In The Big Score, he doesn't drop gold bars if selected as the first gunman of the subtle approach and neither causes consequences if selected as the second gunman. In the obvious approach, he will do a good job being either the first or second gunman, he provides great help in the shootout agaist the police if he is the second gunman, helping kill a lot of enemies. Mission Appearances GTA V *Trevor Philips Industries *I Fought The Law (Post mission phone call) *The Paleto Score (Optional) *The Big Score (Optional) GTA Online *Meth'd Up *Crank Up the Volume Skills Chef's skills include: *Max Health *Accuracy *Shot Rate *Weapon Choice Trivia *Trevor's neighbor and flunkie, Ron Jakowski, constantly raves about Chef's product, often while sampling it in Trevor's trailer. *Besides being an accomplished 'chemist', Chef is also a tough, competent gunman, and can be used as 'muscle' to great effect in many of the game's heists. *Chef bears some resemblance to Walter White from the AMC series Breaking Bad. This nod is also backed up by the fact that both characters cook methamphetamine. *Its possible to kill Chef in the online mission Meth'd Up, however, this doesn't affects the storyline of GTA V in any way. *Considering Chef does not leave his post on the rooftop in GTA Online and remains hidden in a form, it is implied this was meant to be an Easter egg placed by Rockstar and was intentionally placed there for the player to find. *In the subtle approach of The Big Score. If he is placed as the first gunman, while he is loading the Gauntlets, he makes a little reference to the gold classification in the periodic table, saying: "Gold, A.U. Atomic number:79". *Chef probably believes Ron's conspiracy theory about lizard people taking the form of humans to work for the government as he shouts about the cops being lizard people if he is the second gunman for The Big Score - Obvious. *Chef may occasionally be found on the second floor of Liquor Ace outside of missions as a normal pedestrian. If interacted with, the player will use a default greeting. He can also be killed, but will always respawn. **He doesn't talk to the player in response, despite knowing Trevor. Gallery Captura_de_ecrã_2013-11-3,_às_19.34.56.png|Chef's heist sheet Ipo.jpg Chef.jpg Navigation de:Chefkoch (V) es:Chef Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Heist Crew Members